Leaves on the Wind
by Thatredeyedcat
Summary: It's not easy being the human sister to four mutant turtles. Little do her brothers know, Autumn has her own problems as well. From her greatest enemy for eight years to boy problems, Autumn has her hands full. But what she hasn't realized is that the help has been there the whole time- she just hasn't noticed it yet.
1. Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just Autumn.**

"Autumn! Lunch is ready!"

I sighed in annoyance as my brother called from the kitchen. My family has this stupid idea that we should eat as a family. The way I see it, though, is there's only so much family time a girl can have until she goes bonkers. I learned this four years ago. I'm fourteen now.

I would also like to point out that I'm adopted. Well, not legally, anyways. I was found in the sewers when my brothers went out on a forbidden walk. I was two years old then. They had been four.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. So let's rewind a little bit so I can clear a few things up.

My brothers are mutant turtles.

That's right, turtles. Crazy, right?

We live in the sewers with our father and sensei, Splinter. Master Splinter is a mutant rat. He's taught all five of us how to be ninjas.

Yep, a rat.

Me? Well, I'm an ordinary human. As far as ordinary goes, anyways. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but I sometimes wish I could just be normal. With human parents and siblings. Friends who I can go to the mall with. A boyfriend.

My name's Autumn. My last name is unknown. I have dark brown hair that falls just behind my shoulders, and emerald green eyes. I am also known for my sarcastic attitude.

I climbed out of bed again and put down _Twilight. _Even though it's a chick-flick, I still love it. I just adore forbidden loves.

"Autumn!" My oldest brother, Leo, called again.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. God, sometimes, I got seriously pissed at Leo.

I walked into the kitchen. Great. Family time eating tacos and watching _Space Heros. _Not really my idea of a good time. I hate Mexican food, and the TV show was too cheesy. At least my second oldest brother, Raph, agreed with me. He was reading a comic.

I fixed myself a sandwich and sat down on the couch, away from my brothers. I saw them all send glances my way. The past few months, I guess I've been kind of… distant. I know they worry about me, but I didn't really care. I've had things on my mind.

"Autumn! You don't like my tacos?" Mikey demanded, his eyes wide. He was my favorite brother. He was fun and loving. The others called him names and teased him, but I saw what it really was. He used humor to cover up the fact that he's hurting. Mikey's not stupid; he's just living life. I just wish the others saw that.

"Mikey, you know I don't like Mexican stuff," I told him.

"Oh… sorry…" Mikey rubbed the back of his head. I just shrugged it off.

"No big deal," I replied.

"Can we go boarding later?" Mikey asked me.

I opened my mouth, but Leo beat me too it. "You can, but after patrol."

My eyes narrowed. I stood up and threw my half eaten sandwich in the trash.

"Besides, I don't want Autumn going out there. She could get hurt."

A flash of fury crossed my face. "Goddammit, Leo!"

"What?! I'm just trying to protect you! As your older brother, that's my job, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't need protection! And maybe you're not my brother!"

The room went silent. Hurt was plain on all of their faces, even Raph's, but I could care less. It was the truth.

"Autumn, just because you're a human doesn't mean you're not our sister," Donnie said quietly.

"Would you all just stop? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I never wanted this life in the first place? What if I don't want to be a ninja?" I poured out everything I've been thinking the last few months.

"Autumn…" Leo started.

"Forget it, Leo. The fake sympathy's getting pretty old."

With that, I stormed out of the Lair. I was heading topside.

I was just tired of having to be what Leo and Master Splinter wanted me to be.

I wanted to be me.

Is that too much to ask?


	2. I met this boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just my OC.**

My brothers didn't like for me to go topside alone, but they just had to accept that it was in my blood. I loved it topside. All the food… the people, the shops… it was amazing. My opinions are a little different then mutant turtles though. They had everything I couldn't- to be free. I often find myself trapped in the sewers.

I walked down the sidewalks, my hair rustling in the breeze. I loved the sun. Another reason of why I love Mikey. He's full of so much sunshine.

I came up to a vending machine and punched the money in for a soda. I'm a Dr. Pepper addict- I just can't have enough.

My dog, Max, was a Germen Shepard. My bros didn't know about him; they'd flip. So he followed me whenever I went topside alone. I was pretty grateful, but no one could be compared to Jack.

I grabbed my drink and started to walk away. Right as I was about to leave, a voice stopped me.

"You forgot a dime."

I turned around to see a boy who looked around my age standing there. He had long brown hair that fell over his eyes and a charming smile.

"What do you want?" I was still fuming from my blowout with Leo.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Gosh, I was just trying to be nice."

I grabbed the coin from his hand and glared at him. "Well, go be nice somewhere else." Max was starting to growl at him.

"But I want to be nice to_ you_…" The boy protested.

"I don't _want_ you to be nice to me!" I stared daggers at him. "_Now get lost_!"

"Problems at home?"

I looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Well, um, yeah, I guess. How'd you know?" I'll admit, this kid was starting to interest me.

The boy shrugged. "I have them too." Then he smiled that smile at me. "My name's Owen Willams."

I smiled back at him. "Autumn Hamoto." Then I gesture to the dog next to me. "And this is Max."

"I have a Golden Retriever named Lucky," Owen said.

"Max is a German Shepard," I informed him.

"So why are you pissed at your family?" Owen asked. We were starting to walk to Central Park.

I told Owen all my troubles: my over protective brothers, having to be someone I didn't want to be- all of it. I don't know why I trusted him, but I did. I told him about Salt and Pepper, my two Siberian Huskies, and how they would follow me to the end of the earth. They guarded the woods by the lake as well, though I didn't say why.

He told me how his parents ignored him. It made me feel a little guilty- at least I had a family who loved me. He explained how Lucky was his best friend, and he had stopped going to high school just this year.

I looked up at the sky and realized that hours had gone by. I completely lost myself with Owen. We stood up; Max rose to his paws.

"Will I see you again?" I asked him.

Owen smirked. "Only if you want too."

"I want to."

We exchanged phone numbers, and he promised to call me later.

Walking home with Max, all I could think of what how pretty his eyes had been. I felt like a new life was coming.

"Max, go and help Salt and Pepper," I ordered. Max yipped and ran off.

I entered the Lair in a trance. My brothers were stretched out in front of the TV, probably waiting for me. I couldn't care less.

"Where the hell have you been?" Leo demanded.

"I don't really know," I admitted. I honestly had not paid attention to the locations. Only Owen. I walked to my room with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Think she met a boy?" I heard Mikey ask.

"Most likely," Donnie replied, with amusement in his voice.

I met a boy.

I, Autumn, just fell in love.


End file.
